


Tear Up This Town

by Celestlian



Category: A Monster Calls - Patrick Ness
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU, Older Characters, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: In which older Conor O'Malley is a Ravenclaw who calls for a monster. After all, only the desperate can summon such a creature walking.





	

Conor yelled, slamming his fists onto the desk. He was angry again. He wasn't angry at himself for once, but at the monster. 

How  _dare_ he not tell him about this? 

Of course, his mother had died, and he had been mourning for years. However, he'd also felt a strange relief, more so than when she had temporarily 'got better'.

But now,  _now..._

Conor stared at the book in front of him. The monster had known his mum, and did he tell him? No. No he did not. 

"Conor?" 

The Ravenclaw looked up. "Come in," he said. He turned round and saw Lily standing in her Gryffindor uniform. "What happened?" 

"I just...I don't know," he said. "My mum knew someone and I met him and he didn't tell me and now I-" 

"Was it the monster?" 

"What?" Conor stared at her. 

"The monster. You know, the one you keep drawing in class." 

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. I..." he trailed off. Lily watched him for a moment before speaking. 

"You could go and kick it." 

"Yeah, no, that's not gonna happen. Might accidentally kick its nuts," he said. "Get it? Cause it's a tree and probably has balls."

"'Probably'? It obviously does," Lily grinned before someone called her name. "Well, see ya O'Malley." 

She walked off. The door shut and Conor sighed. 

Suddenly, there was a rumbling. The teen's eyes widened. Before he knew it a familiar face had stuck its head through the window of his Hogwarts bedroom.

"I have to say, that's...that's a good pun."

"Yeah, I'm so punny," Conor said with a roll of his eyes. "Could I actually kick you in the nuts?" 

"And why would you ever want to do that?" The Monster asked. 

"Because of THIS!" Conor gritted his teeth and shoved the notepad in The Monster's face. "You knew her! You knew her and you didn't tell me!"

The Monster didn't reply, just looked at him before snatching it from his hand. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Come on Conor. You're a Ravenclaw. I'm sure you can think of a way to get it back."

The Monster began walking away. Conor looked out the window and down at the bottom of the tower. The sheer height of it was enough to cause him dizziness.

But he needed to get that book.

Conor yelled and the Monster stepped back in shock as the teen took his leap of faith. He landed on the Monster's arm. The creature chuckled.

"You're brave for doing that." Conor laughed at this remark. 

"Lily's the one in Gryffindor, not me. And anyway, I need that notebook to keep my mother alive." 

"Hufflepuff," the Monster muttered.

"I'll have you know that the Sorting Hat said I'd be Slytherin if I wasn't a Ravenclaw!" Conor huffed, crossing his arms as he sat on the Monster's arm. 

"There's nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff."

"I know that. But the Sorting Hat said I'd be a Slytherin if I wasn't a Ravenclaw."

"Well, you seem to have something in common with Harry, don't you?"

"Harry? Why would I ever-"

"Face it, you two are the most similar I've ever seen. In fact -" he smirked and Conor knew that was bad - "I'd say you have a little crush on him."

The Ravenclaw's eyes widened.

"I DO NOT!" he protested, but the Monster began laughing. It was a deep rumbling that had Conor holding on for dear life and made the very earth shake.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Conor was blushing furiously now, and the Monster eventually stopped laughing at calmed down. He looked at Conor. "Yes, I can see the evidence that you obviously don't like him."

Conor groaned. "Shut up," he muttered, whacking his arm. The Monster then stopped. Conor noticed it was at the local churchyard. 

"It is time for another tale. Your one." 

"My tale? Why would I have another tale?" Conor asked. The Monster went quiet for a moment before looking him straight in the eye. 

 _No matter how much you think you have healed Conor O'Malley, you always, **always** summon me walking_. 

 


End file.
